


Are you flirting with me?

by Btryx



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsa is so in love, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Give Elsa A Girlfriend (Disney), Honeymaren to be specific, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Romance, and she has no idea how to deal with it, but its okay Maren can deal with it, elsamaren, give elsa a honeymaren, it's just fluff, she's so awkward someone help her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Btryx/pseuds/Btryx
Summary: "Are you flirting with me?"Elsa's head snapped up, and she was suddenly looking into Honeymaren's chocolate brown eyes. They were beautiful.---------------Honeymaren and Elsa share their first kiss. It's awkward, hesitant and amazing. Takes place about a month after the events of Frozen 2.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 227





	Are you flirting with me?

“Are you flirting with me?” 

  
Elsa's head snapped up, and she was suddenly looking into Honeymaren's chocolate brown eyes. The northuldra girl had a shy half smile on her face, and Elsa felt herself blushing. What did she say exactly?

Oh yes. Maren had said something about her hair being a mess, and she told her... holy spirits did she really just tell her...

Okay that's not fair. She did not mean to say that out loud. It was just a passing thought that went through her head every time she looked at Honeymaren. But saying it out loud? In front of her? What was she thinking?

_"You're beautiful. Don't worry."_

God, she _did_ say it.

Elsa was blushing furiously, and looked away from the other woman. 

"Umm... I- I wasn't... I mean I-" Elsa stuttered. She never stuttered. She trailed off, not sure how to fully form the half made sentence.  
What was she supposed to say? She wasn’t going to deny her previous statement. She meant what she said. Honeymaren really was beautiful. 

She felt a hand on her own, and almost flinched. It was warm and soft, just like the eyes she had been looking into just moments ago. Elsa slowly looked up again. Maren had a kind, understanding expression on her face, and the smile hadn't left her lips.

"Calm down Princess, I'm just messing with you." Elsa couldn't help but smile at that. Technically she WAS a princess now, with her little sister being the monarch of Arendelle, but when Maren called her that it didn't feel like a rank, more like an endearment. It made her feel funny inside, like her heart was melting, but in a good way. Nobody had ever made her feel like that before, only Honey.

(Wait what? Since when did she think of her as Honey? Well, it was her name, wasn't it? Still. That's weird. Is that weird? Probably.)

Oh spirits, she has absolutely no idea what she's doing.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly and gave a quick smile to Ho- Maren. It's Maren. She wished she would stop blushing. She tried to direct some cold into her cheeks with her magic, and was glad to feel a bit less lightheaded.

Maren put down the hairbrush, which she had been using before this whole conversation, and put her full attention towards Elsa, her hand still holding hers.

"Just for the record" she started, and this time, to Elsa's ultimate surprise, it was her cheeks that got pink. "I think you look beautiful too."

Elsa felt her heart skip a beat, and she was pretty sure Maren could feel it through her palm. Beautiful. Maren thinks she's beautiful. Only Anna had ever told her that, and even though it felt good to hear it, it hadn't felt like... this. This was entirely different.

"Oh." She said, and immediately felt stupid. Come on Elsa say something. Anything. "T-thank you."

Maren gave her another one of those smiles that made her heart flip, and suddenly she had a strong urge to kiss her.

She mentally backed at the idea. Where did that come from? She can’t just... kiss her, she’d never kissed anyone before. She would probably mess it up. Would Maren even want to kiss her?

The fact that the two of them were alone in the hut hit her at once, and she snapped her gaze away from Honey’s lips. Holy spirits she’s been looking at her lips? For how long? Did Maren notice it?

The northuldra woman was now looking at her strangely, and embarrassment hit her.

“Sorry, I should probably be going. I let you finish with your hair.” she stumbled quietly and went to stand up. Honey gripped her hand a little tighter to stop the motion.

“No, no you can stay. You don’t have to go.” she said hastily. “I mean, only if you want to.”

Elsa hesitated. 

“Well, I would love to... it’s just... I promised Reys I would help her with the children.” It was true. She should probably be there already. She couldn’t believe it. She was never late. _What’s happening?_

“Oh.” Honey’s disappointed look broke her heart. “Right of course.” Elsa felt her release the hand she’d been holding, and found herself missing the touch. The urge to kiss her was still there, but she really had to go...

Yeah, she couldn’t do it. Maybe another time.

She stood up and headed to the door, loosing her nerve. She took two steps when she heard the brunette call after her. She turned around. Honey stood up as well, and followed her, closing the distance between them. She was close, so close, their faces only a couple of inches away. 

Elsa felt her heartbeat speed up, and the magic in her veins pounded with a force she hadn’t felt since she froze over Arendelle.  
The other girl studied her expression with a hesitant one on her own face.

“I was wondering...I mean- I wanted to ask you...” she trailed off and shook her head as if she wanted to start the sentence over. Maren looked into Elsa’s eyes. “Can I... may I kiss you?”

Elsa felt like flying. Honey wanted to kiss her. The formal queen opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out, as her voice seemed to have left her.

Honey’s face was becoming more hesitant and she took a half step away from her. It snapped Elsa out of whatever was going on in her head, and she felt herself nod. She took a little step forward Honey, and grabbed her hand.

“Yes, please.” 

Honey let out a relieved sigh, and smiled up at her. She slowly closed the distance between them and Elsa’s felt her lips tremble as Honey finally pulled her close, warming her cold lips with her own. She closed her eyes and gently cupped Honey’s cheek with her hand pulling her even closer.

For the first time in her life, Elsa didn’t feel the ice in her veins. It was pushed down by the fire burning inside her heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oookay hello everybody. This is my first frozen fanfic on this site, I hope y'all will like it. I jumped on the Elsamaren train and I cannot seem to be able to leave. They only had like two minutes of screentime together and the chemistry still hit me in the face. Ouch.


End file.
